peterpanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mermaids
"'' If you shut your eyes and are a lucky one, you may see at times a shapeless pool of lovely pale colours suspended in the darkness; then if you squeeze your eyes tighter, the pool begins to take shape, and the colours become so vivid that with another squeeze they must go on fire. But just before they go on fire you see the lagoon. This is the nearest you ever get to it on the mainland, just one heavenly moment; if there could be two moments you might see the surf and even hear the mermaids singing... " - '''Peter Pan' (1911) The Mermaids are mysterious aquatic creatures living in the waters that surround the island of Neverland, especially in the lagoon. The mermaids appear in many books and movies based on Peter Pan and are usually given a brief cameo appearance as they have a small but memorable and important part in the book. At night, when the moon is out, the mermaids transform into strange nocturnal creatures and become very dangerous, as they have been known to lure mortals into the lagoon to drown them. "Mermaids are sweet, they'll sweetly drown you, if you get too close..." -'Peter Pan' Biography The mermaids dwell in the shallow lagoon. They enjoy the company of Peter Pan but they are malevolent towards everyone else. They possess an enchanting beauty but they are offensive and irritating. Whenever someone tries to take a closer look (apart from Peter), they splash them with their tails. They occupy the rock pools and the ocean around Marooners' Rock, and their homes are coral caves beneath the waves. They retire to their caverns at sunset and rising tide, as well as in anticipation of storms. The mermaids change as the moon turns and transform into darker creatures than their daytime counterparts. They utter strange calls. They maybe the reason why the lagoon is so dangerous at night. Even Peter Pan stays away from these magical water nymphs when night comes. Personality They are hedonistic, frivolous and arrogant; they sing and play mermaid games all day, like blowing bubbles. They love to bask on the rocks and groom themselves. However, the mermaids can be very vicious, especially during the night. Mermaids true immortals like the fairies and look down on mortals(except for Peter). In the Disney version, they splash Wendy but bask and flaunt over Peter Pan. A red headed mermaid with golden seaweedbin her hair asks Peter if he misses her. This means that she is the leader if the lagoon until Coralie showed up or she could be his girlfriend before Tiger Lily. Physical attributes The mermaids are very beautiful and attractive women with long hair and lovely singing voices but their bodies end in that of a fishes. In Disney's version they are all civilized creatures who are all seemingly shallow and very vain and enjoy pampering themselves. These mermaids are not nearly as dark as they are in the book, but represent teen-aged girls at the beach. In the 1991 movie HOOK, the mermaids who save an adult Peter from drowning have glittering skin and bright hair that matches their tails. The first mermaid shown is blue and purple, the second is red and pink and the last mermaid shown is green and yellow. When they come together it represents an underwater rainbow as described in Barrie's novel. In the Peter Pan 2003 version, these mermaids stay very close to the book original descriptions. They are dark creatures with slippery blue skin, webbed hands, thin red hair, sharp teeth and claws and long shark-like tails. They hiss and speak a strange language by clicking their tongues that only Peter Pan can understand. In Pan 2015 these mermaids are shown as having electrical eel tails that protect them from other creatures. They are all identical with white hair and silvery-blue fins. Appearances in Adaptions 'Peter Pan (1924)' Mermaids appear in the 1924 silent film of Peter Pan starring Betty Branson as Peter. The mermaids in this version are seen basking and sunbathing on rocks near the shores of Neverland. 'Disney's Peter Pan (1953)' They appear in the film when Peter takes Wendy to their lagoon to meet them. They happily welcome Peter and gather around him to hear his stories. However, when they see Wendy, they become jealous and attempt to drown her. They assault her by splashing her with their tails. A furious Wendy threatens to throttle them with a seashell but Peter prevents her, stating they were only having fun. Hook comes with his prisoner, Tiger Lily, and the mermaids dive below to hide. Disney Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland The mermaids make a cameo in this film. When Peter and Jane are flying over Neverland, the mermaids grab her. Jane is enchanted by them as they dress her in mermaid garb. Just as one tries to pour water on Jane, Peter comes and takes her away, causing the water to pour on two of the blonde mermaid's friends. 'Hook (1991)' In Steven spielberg's 1991 unofficial sequel to Peter and Wendy titled Hook, mermaids make a brief cameo appearance. When a grown Peter has fallen off Captain Hook's ship and into the lagoon below, three beautiful mermaids come to his rescue to save him from the mysterious deep. They provide oxygen for him to breathe while underwater and put him inside a giant sea shell before raising it up to The Lost Boys hideout. Peter Pan (2003) Mermaids are darker, more mysterious and uncivilized creatures as in Barrie's novel. They possess a haunting beauty but their lips hide sharp teeth, their skin is unearthly pale and their webbed hands end in sharp blue claws. One tries to drown Wendy, but Peter stops her. Their language consists of hisses. They are in touch with all things mysterious and seem to know about everything that occurs in Neverland. They informed Peter about where Hook was holding John and Michael hostage. Peter Pan and the Pirates These mermaids are just like the ones in the Disney version. They are beautiful, love Peter Pan and hate Wendy and the Lost Boys. However, they are much more powerful and dangerous. Their beautiful voices can mesmerize listeners and they have powers over the sea and water. Only one mermaid is friendly; Crooked Tail. She was once the most beautiful mermaid of them all but an experiment to enhance her loveliness changed her into a green-skinned hag with pink hair and a moustache. "The Ruby" Two mermaids steal a map from Crooked Tail but half of it is torn off and left behind. A pirate enters the lagoon but grows fearful as the mermaids nearly topple the boat. They then mesmerize the pirate and give him the map to the Neverland Ruby. "Vanity, Thy Name is Mermaid" "Nibs and the Mermaids" The New Adventures of Peter Pan These mermaids are beautiful and colourful creatures with the tails of tropical fish. Despite their innocent and lovely appearance, they are dangerous creatures who should not be trifled with. They will grab anyone who comes to the lagoon into the watery depths, even Peter Pan who, in this version, they show no love or fondness towards. The waters of their lagoon can turn anyone evil. The mermaids' power does not reach beyond the boundaries of the lagoon. The episode "Peter's Choice" shows that these mermaids are stronger than any mortal and are capable of lifting a metal cage with a girl inside it or a caged fairy and a boulder. "Girl Power" Two mermaids try to lure Wendy into the water but she refuses, well aware of their motives. Tinkerbell pesters Wendy and the latter accidentally hits her, sending the fairy falling. One mermaid, seeing the fairy's fall, wastes no time in trying to drag her under. However, Wendy catches Tinkerbell before she hits the water. The mermaid swims away. "Peter's Choice" The mermaids are instrumental in Hook's latest, if flawed, plan. The pirates capture Wendy and Tinkerbell "Alone" Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbell and Tiger Lily set out to gather ingredients for a potion to save Neverland. On of the ingredients is water from the Mermaids' Lagoon. Wendy and Peter distract the mermaids but the blue mermaid notices Tiger Lily taking some water and swims in to attack. The princess manages to leap out of the way before the mermaid can catch her. Pan (2015) There are two or three mermaids seen in this movie. They are all identical and played by Model/Actress Cara Delevinge. They have long white-blonde hair, pale white skin and long eel-like tails with long thin fins. Their tails are bioluminescent and glow with blue and silver light. Their tails are also electric, making the mermaids the only creatures that the crocodiles fear and the only beings capable of keeping the huge reptiles at bay. When Peter is dragged underwater by a crocodile, three mermaids sense him and his good heart. They use their powers to frighten the croc and deliver Peter back safely to his companions. Once Upon A Time Like the classical mermaid, these sea nymphs are beautiful women with fishtails covered in glowing scales which shimmer blue, green, purple and silver. However, they are the most dangerous creatures in all the seas; worse than sharks, whales or even a kraken. Their fins are very strong and in swarms, mermaids can sink a ship by hitting its hull with their flukes. They can open water portals and travel to any realm. They can manipulate the weather and summon terrible storms by using conch shells as trumpets. Some mermaids have voices lovely enough to enchant the toughest pirate, distract him from his hatred and pain and lure them onto the rocks or to a watery grave. Disney's Ariel herself appears in the waters of Neverland but she is much kinder than her sisters. Ursula was once a mermaid before her siren song was stolen and she became the dreaded Sea Witch. Gallery Tumblr_n4982iBtSw1rcrguuo9_400.gif|Peter Pan 1924 Tumblr_n6eallF78c1s2wio8o2_500.gif|Peter Pan 1924 Tumblr_n6eallF78c1s2wio8o1_500.gif|Peter Pan 1924 File:Giphy.gif|HOOK File:Tumblr_mc277bZYBA1qh843ho4_250.gif|HOOK File:Giphy-3.gif|HOOK File:Tumblr_muc4r7G7aB1qzmkxio4_250.gif|HOOK File:Giphy-1.gif|HOOK File:Giphy-2.gif|HOOK File:Tumblr_muc4r7G7aB1qzmkxio7_250.gif|HOOK File:Tumblr muc4r7G7aB1qzmkxio8 r1 250-1.gif File:Tumblr_mwh6yuCFkf1qzmkxio1_250.gif|Peter Pan Tumblr_n5weg9drDt1rrq82mo2_r1_250.gif|Peter Pan 2003 Tumblr_mwh6yuCFkf1qzmkxio4_250.gif|Peter Pan 2003 File:Tumblr_mwh6yuCFkf1qzmkxio5_250.gif|Peter Pan 2003 File:Tumblr_mwh6yuCFkf1qzmkxio6_r1_250.gif|Peter Pan 2003 File:Tumblr_mwh6yuCFkf1qzmkxio7_r1_250.gif|Peter Pan 2003 File:Peter-8.jpg|Mermaid Peter Pan 2003 File:Peter-1.jpg|Mermaid Peter Pan 2003 File:Peter-5.jpg|Mermaid Peter Pan 2003 File:Tumblr_m7rr49xOAM1qiaif5o1_500.gif|Mermaids Lagoon File:Tumblr_static_ddsmgc86djscowow4wcogskwg.gif|Mermaids File:Cartoon-disney-gif-girl-Favim.com-3786804.gif|Mermaid File:Tumblr_n0kdvi3KGW1r5a7rpo1_500.gif|''We were only trying to drown her '' File:Tumblr_mg8lwvRIDR1qa70eyo1_r1_500.gif|Mermaid File:Tumblr_static_3e2hykz178cgkok8k4swsww0s.gif|Mermaid File:Mermaid.gif|PAN File:Tumblr_nx19vxCyZS1uhia3ko1_540.gif|PAN File:Tumblr_nol9x7XeBB1rqxgwgo1_400.gif|PAN File:Tumblr_mtyb3jG17C1rybl3vo2_250.gif|Once Upon a Time File:Tumblr_mtyb3jG17C1rybl3vo1_250.gif|Once Upon a Time category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Sherk characters Category:Females